Hogwarts: can't get crazier than this, right?
by Eyes 'Ruth-kun' Rutherford
Summary: Dedicated to bbkid14! Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in their fourth year at Hogwarts, but each is forced to be a 'mentor' to a student of a younger, or fail the entire year! Eyes and Kanon are first years and Draco is afraid. And... what are Italy and Germany doing here?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I wasn't sure which way this crossed over, so put it as is now. So, yeah... anyways! This is dedicated to bbkid14! she is currently reading Harry Potter, and I am rereading it. So here you go bbkid14!

**DISCLAIMER:** no, don't even ask.

Summer was over and Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to the familiar platform of 9 ¾.

"So, did you two look at the paper today?" Hermione asked, looking at the two males.

"No, what about it?" Ron replied.

"Well it said," Hermione started, but Harry didn't hear the rest. He was busy looking at the two boys, who appeared to be a little lost. One boy looked to be half a head taller, his back was to Harry, and he was talking to one of the conductor about something. He had orange colored hair, and wore a pair of black jeans and a white button down. He appeared to be about 11 or 12. The second boy was sitting on one of the two trunks, and he was facing Harry. Harry noticed the boy had light purple hair that came down to his jaw, his bangs covered his face. He noticed that the boy's head was tilted to one side, and he was looking behind himself and up at the conductor; and Harry could see he had unusually bright blue eyes. The littler one wore the same out fit the taller one had on, so they must have come from the same place.

He noticed neither seemed to have an adult around. He suddenly felt a pang of sympathy. He had once been like those two, lost in this big station, and unable to find the proper platform. Harry didn't realize he had stopped walking until Ron called back to him, but even then he didn't move. He stared at the boys. Suddenly Harry noticed the smaller one look up at him. Azure meet emerald, and Harry couldn't look away, let alone leave.

"Hey, Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, as she walked over to Harry.

"Those two boys over there," Harry said motioning towards the two boys, who were looking at the conductor. "They look lost. I think we should see if we can help them."

"But why, Harry? They're probably just looking for their parents, nothing to worry about." Ron said.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped. "I agree with Harry. Even if they are just looking for their parents, we can't just leave!"

"Why not?" Ron asked confused, and not understanding why they couldn't just leave.

"For two reason's," Hermione started. "1. It wouldn't be right to leave them here. And two-"

"One of them saw us," Harry said, walking over to them, with Hermione close behind. Ron stood there a moment before he collected his senses.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Ron called as he ran to catch up.

As they got closer, Harry could hear what the taller one and the conductor were saying.

"I'm telling you, kid," the conductor said looking annoyed. "There is no platform 9 ¾."

"But-" the boy tried to continue but was cut off by the conductor.

"I said there is no platform 9 ¾, so stop asking!" with that the conductor turned and walked away. The boy sighed as he collapsed behind the younger one, their backs pressed together, and the taller one leaned his head back, placing it on top the others.

"This is getting us no where," he said to the smaller one, who sighed in disbelief. Why didn't anyone know where this supposed platform was? Was the letter a fake? Had it just been a joke? Neither boy got a chance to think about this very long, as a voice snapped them back to reality.

"So you're looking for platform 9 ¾, huh?"

Both boys jumped and looked at the source of the voice. It was an older boy they noticed, black hair and green eyes, and one strikingly odd feature: a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. They both stared at Harry, and Harry noted the orange haired one had olive colored eyes, his bangs were barely above his eyes.

"Who are you?" The orange-ete asked in surprise. "And yes, we are."

Harry smiled at them, he knew what it had been like looking for the elusive platform 9 ¾. It had been Ron and his family to show him where it had been, and he was grateful, even to this day.

"My name is Harry Potter. This is my friends Ron Weasely, and Hermione Granger," Harry introduced them, then added, "and you two are…?"

"I'm Kanon Hilbert," the orange haired boy known as Kanon said. "And this is my best friend Eyes Rutherford." Eyes gave a wave to the three older students.

"Well," Harry said. "We could show you where the platform you're looking for is, if you want."

Kanon was about to object when Eyes spoke up, "that would be great!"

Kanon looked at Eyes to see if he was serious, and confirmed that yes, he was. He saw the tired look on the said boy's face. Kanon sighed and stood up, grabbing his trunk, and Eyes did the same. Both boys looked to Harry, who turned to lead them to the platform, Hermione and Ron right by his side.

They had walked for a few minuets, and the silence was unnerving. At least it was to Ron, for he was the one to break the silence.

"So where are you two from?" He asked, looking at them.

Kanon hesitated and Eyes spoke up, "King of hearts orphanage."

This caused Harry's breath to catch in his throat. An orphanage? They were orphans just like he was, only they didn't have any relatives, it seemed. Harry felt sympathetic. It must be hard, not to even have an aunt or an uncle, or any one for that matter. Harry didn't like his aunt and uncle, but at least he wasn't in an orphanage. (Though, he might have been treated better there than where he lives now, family or not.)

Harry looked at them, and noticed that Eyes was thinner than Kanon, besides being half a head shorter. He also seemed a little more… thoughtful and quiet. Harry snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Mrs. Weasely call to them.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione! You need to hurry! The train is leaving soon!" she said as they got closer, the red-haired woman noticed Eyes and Kanon. "Why, hello! Who do we have here?"

"Mum, this is Eyes Rutherford-" Ron started to introduce, but was interrupted by Eyes' soft "Hello." and a small wave. "And this is Kanon Hilbert." Kanon nodded, but said nothing. He didn't seem too trusting with these people.

"Well, hello, Eyes, Kanon. Where are your parents?" Mrs. Weaseley asked them, unaware that neither had a living relative.

"The nuns dropped us off earlier. So we don't actually have a guardian…" Eyes said softly, a faraway look in his eyes.

"The… Nuns…" Mrs. Weasely repeated in shock.

"Yes. From the King of hearts orphanage," Kanon confirmed and clarified.

Before Mrs. Weaseley could say anything more, the whistle blew, signaling that all the students needed to get on the train, now.

Mrs. Weaseley hurriedly got them on the train and waved to the five of them as the train took off down the tracks, going to their desired destination: Hogwarts.

Long, but good! next chapter will be the train ride there, so review or no update!

Over and out!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey everyone!

Weird and Wonderful: Hurry up and start the fic, or no ice cream!

Me: You can't do that!

Weird and Wonderful: Yes I can! I own all the ice cream in the world!

Me: Can I have one with peanut butter cookie dough in it?

Weird and Wonderful: Hmm… if you hurry up and get the fic updated.

Me: Yay!

Weird and Wonderful: Don't forget your disclaimer.

**DISCLAIMER**: I will own Harry Potter and Spiral when "Taco" is a verb.

Once they were on the train they sat in a compartment just like all the rest of the students. Only Harry knew this was probably the only car with a light purple haired kid who kept looking around curiously and looking like he had a thousand questions, but not voicing one. Harry smiled. It was very amusing. He looked across and his emerald eyes meet the olive eyes of Kanon, and he could tell that he and Kanon were going to be a little edgy for a while.

Harry had been busy staring at Kanon, he hadn't heard Eyes' thousands of questions to Hermione, who, in turn, was happily answering all of his questions. Ron on the other hand was bored, confused and dizzy at all the questions, so he just turned to try to talk to Harry.

Before anyone could say another word, the most horrible thing happened, he-who-is-an-idiot came in: Draco Malfoy.

"Well, Potter. More mud bloods? How pathetic. Is that all the friends you can make? Blood traitors and mud bloods?" Draco said with a smirk. Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle were right behind him.

Suddenly Draco crossed the room and stopped right in front of Eyes, "Well, well, well. What do we have here? What are you trying to be? A grape?"

"He's so pathetic, dying his hair purple, for what? To pretend to be a grape." Pansy said, laughing at her own remark. Eyes hung his head, his face a bright red. Harry noticed Kanon was glaring daggers at Draco. He better be careful.

Suddenly Goyle spoke up, "awe, is the baby going to cry? Boohoo." and the whole gang started laughing, and Harry saw Eyes was doing his absolute best not to cry.

"You guys need to-" Harry started, but was cut off by a loud crack and a thud, and Draco flying across the car and landing on the ground, a hug red mark on his cheek.

"Shut up!" Kanon snapped at them, standing over Draco, who glared at Kanon.

"And would happen if I don't, mud blood?" Draco said, not knowing that you don't make Kanon mad. Suddenly another loud crack was heard, and Draco was sprawled on the floor, cowering. Kanon gave Draco a smile that sent shivers up Harry's spine, a murderous look in Kanon's eyes. This kid meant business.

Harry looked at Draco's friends, who's faces had paled considerably. How on earth was anyone that strong…?

Suddenly, Harry couldn't say anything, his eyes focused on Kanon, who was scaring Draco out of his mind. Harry stared at the whimpering, pleading form that was Draco, Draco begging for mercy. Time seem to stand still as Kanon raised his fist to punch Draco again. Eyes suddenly grabbed Kanon's fist, causing the latter to look sideways at the former.

"Stop." Eyes whispered, staring into Kanon's olive eyes with his brilliant blue ones. Their eyes meet and Harry swore he saw them flash a brilliant gold color. Kanon lowered his fist, which was still in Eyes' hand.

"Why, Eyes?" Kanon asked, "why should I? He started this whole thing, and all I'm going to do is finish it."

"I know," Eyes said softly, "But…" He glanced at Draco's pathetic form. "He's so pathetic… I don't know, I just can't let you do it."

Kanon sighed and smiled softly before he spoke, "you're too nice, Eyes."

Eyes nodded and smiled, "I know."

Draco took this opportunity to crawl away, towards the door. "This isn't over, mud blood. Mark my words, this isn't over!" and with that, Draco disappeared, his gang close behind.

"Well, that was… interesting," Hermione said.

"Interesting?! That was bloody brilliant!" Ron spoke up. Hermione sighed. Kanon and Eyes sat back down across from the three older students. Eyes sighed and leaned his head onto Kanon's shoulder, closing his tired blue eyes, and Kanon placed his arm around him, holding him close.

Harry looked at his watch, it would be another couple hours until they'd arrive at Hogwarts. Harry sighed. This year was probably going to be really interesting.

**Hermione pov**

The train continued its journey to Hogwarts, and after the incident with Draco, I can't help but wonder, how could anyone be that strong? And other questions came into my head, but I dare not voice them. I looked over at Eyes, who was sleeping on his friends shoulder. I couldn't understand how anyone could just take that kind of verbal abuse and say nothing, and if that wasn't strange enough, showing mercy to that prat when he clearly deserved it.

I look over at Ron, to ask what he thought, when I realized he was looking at me. I felt a blush rising to my cheeks and looked away. What is wrong with me? Why is he staring at me? Why does my heart flutter some times when we're together?

I sigh. Why can't I find answers to these questions?

**Ron pov**

I couldn't help but stare at Hermione. Lately my hurt flutters when we're together, and my mind goes blank, and I can't seem to speak without saying something stupid.

Yes, I have fallen in love with Hermione Granger.

I want to tell her how I feel, but what if she doesn't feel the same way? I don't want to ruin what we already have. I want to ask her how she feels about me, but I'm too scared. I sigh. Why am I such a pathetic cowered?

Me: Done! and I introduced a little Ron and Hermione.

Weird and Wonderful: Good boy.

Me: Can I have Ice cream now?

Weird and Wonderful: Yes. (hands ice cream)

Me: Yummy! (takes a bite) Review or no update!

Over and out!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! New chapter! I'll be "introducing" two oc's. Don't be too mad if I fudge something up, k?

**DISCLAIMER**: nope.

Reviews:

Ultima-owner: (sigh) if only taco were a verb. I would own both series and would have won the argue meant with weird and wonderful.

Weird and wonderful: Hmph. You may have won this round, but next one is mine! MINE! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! (cough)

Once the train arrives at the station (and everyone is in their uniforms) the group is split up, Eyes and Kanon go with the other first years while Harry Ron and Hermione go with the other fourth years.

**(A/N: Now lets stalk the trio, shall we? What? If you want to know what goes on with the first years, go read book 1! With that said, on with the fic!)**

Harry Ron and Hermione boarded one of the carriages, sitting in the same one as Fred, George and Percy. Harry sat between Ron and Hermione, much to Ron's disappointment and Hermione's relief. Fred and George sat next to a very annoyed Percy. (wonder why?)

When Harry questioned about it, Fred and George were the first to respond.

"He's just upset because he's not with Penelope." Fred said, saying Penelope in a mock lovey-dovey voice.

"Yep. He can't get lovey with his love!" George added, smiling a devious smile.

"Shut up!" Percy snapped, his glasses almost falling off his face.

As the older Weasley's broke out fighting. (More like Percy getting teased to death, and then getting really peeved) Hermionegot lost in her thoughts.

'What's wrong with me?' Hermione thought. 'All he did was help me pick my stuff up. So why did my heart race?'

**(A/N: Flash back! Don't you just love them?)**

Harry lead Eyes and Kanon out of the car, to where the first years would meet up with Hagrid, when she was knocked into by a laughing, giggling girl about 5ft 4 with black hair, the color of a ravens wing, who was dragging a taller girl, about 5ft 6 with real light brown hair, appearing blonde when the light hit it, both dressed in the uniforms the first years wore before they were sorted, causing Hermione to drop her bag in which she carried her wallet, wand, a small book and her diary.

When the bag hit the floor, the contents spilled out, and pages fell out of her diary. She quickly knelt down to start picking up the stuff. Ron came over and knelt down beside her, helping her pick it up. The majority of the papers were picked up except one, and they both reached for it, Ron's hand covering Hermione's.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other in shock. They sat like that for a full minuet until Hermione felt heat rushing to her face. She jerked her hand away and looked in the opposite direction. Ron couldn't help but feel a little disappointed as well as embarrassed. Ron handed her the stack of papers, and she took them, quickly putting them in the book in which it came, throwing it back in her bag.

She stood hurriedly and ran off in the same direction all the other students did to get off the train. Leaving Ron to sit there, a slightly hurt look on his face.

**(A/N: End flash back! Back to the fic!)**

_Because your hands touched_. the voice in Hermione's head said.

'That's right, but why did I get so flustered? Why did I run away from Ron?' Hermione questioned some more.

The voice groans and continues, _you really don't get it do you?_ With that, the voice disappears.

Hermione sighed. She was getting really annoyed with these feelings she couldn't explain. It was new to her, and it frightened her a little.

I'll leave off right here, next chapter will be the sorting hat, there I will explain more about the oc's and I'll have Italy and Germany in it, for all those who can't wait.

Review, or no update!

Over and out!


	4. Chapter 4

Bbkid: (pokes)

Me: ow! No poking me!

Bbkid: then get up and update your fic.

Me: What? But I updated yesterday- ow!

Bbkid: (jabs in side) I don't care, just do it! Or else.

Me: or else what?

Bbkid: I'll go "dark bbkid" on you.

Me: (shudders) that's reason enough for me!

Reviews:

Bbkid14: glad you like it. Yep Italy and Germany in this chapter. Yay!

Ultima-owner: hahaha! Yep their in love! How mad would you be if I never hooked them up?

DISCLAIMER: nope.

Harry Ron and Hermione sat at the long table meant for Griffindors, waiting for the first years to enter the great hall and be sorted into their respective houses. Some talked obnoxiously loud, while others were calm and quiet. Some (Draco) were being the idiots they were, having learned nothing from the incident on the train.

Suddenly the two large doors to the great hall opened, and in came the first years in two lines. Some wore excited expressions, others nervous or dreadful ones. One with brown hair and a single curl to the side walked in line with his eyes closed, like he normally does. (How does he do it?)

They all stopped around the sorting hat. The sorting hat looked around at them slowly. Then he opened his mouth to sing his song:

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your tops hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell brave of heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achive their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And you won't get in a flap!  
You're safe in my hands(though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

When the hat finished his song Professor McGonagall spoke.

"When I call your name, please step forward, so you can be sorted into your proper house." McGonagall said, her voice echoing in the large silent room.

Harry didn't pay much attention, but listened when Kanon was called, who was then placed in Slytherin, and when Eyes was called, and he was placed in Ravenclaw. A few new Griffindors had caught Harry's attention, such as Feliciano Vargas and someone named Ludwig. Another couple of people also caught Harry's attention. One of them had been a female, about 5ft. 4, with raven black hair and fiery red eyes, named Nicole IceCream, who had been sorted into Griffindor. Another person who caught Harry's attention was also female, about 5ft 6, with real light brown hair, appearing blonde when the light hit it, and ice blue eyes, named Anne Sprinkles. She was also sorted into Griffindor.

After the first years were sitting down, everyone was allowed to eat. Suddenly Professor Dumbledore stood.

"I have an announcement," he said, peering over his half-moon glasses.

Me: I'll leave off here, so you'll review. And so you know, Feliciano is Italy's human name, and Ludwig is Germany's.

Bbkid: Awe! What's he gonna say?

Me: You'll have too review to find out, just like everyone else.

Bbkid: you can tell me!

Me: Yeah-no. You have to review if you want an update. Next chapter gets really exciting. So review!

Over and out!


	5. Chapter 5

Heheh. It's been a while, no? Sorry, haven't had Internet. It's still acting up now. So here's the next chapter!

**DISCLAIMER**: no.

Reviews:

Wierd and wonderful: Um... I think you are slightly confused. See, this is me answering reviews, not me shoving words into your mouth. Make sense now? And I will be tormenting your precious Draco. (Cough)Dracofangirl(Cough)

Ultima-owner: Mwuhahahaha! That would be right! Who doesn't love chaos? You must have read some of my other fics to have known that it would bring lovely chaos! Yay chaos!

**WARNING**: lemon. But not the way you think. I will be giving it a whole new definition.

_"I have an announcement," he said peering over his half-moon glasses._

The room fell silent. Not a sound was made.

"This year, a younger year will be paired with an older year. The older year shall then 'mentor' the younger. You shall be paired together by the sorting hat. It does not matter what house you are in, you may be paired with one from another house. This will be 50% of your grade." The professor said, sitting back down.

The whole room fell silent. No one dared to move. Had they heard him right? They would be partnered with someone else to mentor/be mentored? Harry got a sinking feeling. This could mean trouble.

(A/N: Time jump! What?)

After everyone was paired the mentors and the mentories sat together while they ate. Harry had been paired with Kanon and Hermione with Eyes. Ron had been paired with Ludwig and Neville with Feliciano. All 8 sat at the Gryffindor table.

"Hermione?" Eyes asked, his voice low, so only Hermione could hear. She immediately turned to her side where Eyes sat.

"Yes?" She said softly, a soft smile on her face. It made Eyes think of his mother before she died.

"... Why are you starring at Ron?" He asked and Hermione's face turned bright red. She had been hadn't she?

Harry bit back a laugh at seeing Hermione's red face. Harry sat next to Kanon, who sat next to Eyes, who sat next to Hermione. Across from Hermione sat Ron, who sat next to Ludwig, who sat next to Feliciano, who sat next to Neville.

They ate in relative silence until Feliciano spoke up.

"Look, Luddy! I can stick a whole lemon in my mouth!" And stuck said citrus in... only to choke on it. Ludwig quickly commenced with the "hime-leck" maneuver, and the lemon came right out onto Feliciano's plate.

"Ve~ I don't want this lemon any more!" And threw the lemon over his shoulder.

(A/N: start of lemon. Please make sure your humor is intact.)

As the lemon was thrown behind his back it smacked Draco in the back of his head. Said Slytherian stood to his feet, his face completely read.

"Ve~ you look like a tomato!" Feliciano said, smiling.

"You-you mud blood! How dare you!" Draco yelled, earning stares from all over the room.

"How dare I what?" Feliciano said in confusion.

"Hit me with a lemon!" Draco snapped.

"Okay!" The brunette with a curl said, picking up a lemon off the table, he smacked Draco in the head with it. Hard. So hard the lemon bounced off his head.

"Why you little-" Draco's body trembled in rage. His face redder than Ron's hair.

"Ve~ little what?" Feliciano asked. "You look like'a tomato!"

"I swear if you-" Draco's voice rose in pitch and the rest was unintelligible.

"If I what?" Feliciano asked.

"Hit me with a lemon!" Draco said, his voice seething with rage.

And that is what Feliciano did. In fact, he found a bag of lemons and hit Draco with it, knocking said boy out.

(A/N: end lemon!)

Ludwig walked over to Feliciano. "Wow..." Was all he muttered.

Eyes walked next to Draco and crouched down next to him. He then commenced poking Draco in the head. Kanon walked over a few pokes later and crossed his arms, placing them on top of Eyes' head.

"Is he dead?" Kanon asked hopefully.

Eyes gave a small almost laugh, more like a giggle. "Sorry, Kanon, but no. He's still alive."

"Awe, too bad." Kanon said with a smile. He was happy he had made Eyes laugh, well giggle. It had been so long since Eyes had done that. Ever since his mother died and Kanon's abandoned them at that orphanage. Kanon's eyes became gentle as he heard Eyes giggle some more.

Harry shook his head in disbelief. Draco was down... having been hit by citrus.

Hermione chanced a nervous glance to Ron. Heat rushing to her cheeks when she realized that Ron was starring at her. Why did this keep happening?!

She sighed. This was going to be a long year.

How was that? Did you guys like the lemon? And who would like to know how Eyes mother died?

This time, I need 2 reviews before I update. (It can be from the same person.)

Over and out!


End file.
